Davik Cloudcruiser
The story. Birth Davik Cloudcruiser was born on Mustafar, he spent three years there and a Sith took him to Dathomir to train. The person who took him was called Starkiller. But he didn't train him. Count Dooku did. Then one day Count Dooku attacked out of no where. Davik escaped, but he worked alone as a Sith. Turned to the Republic. When he was a Spy of the Sith, he entered a Squad named "Elite Omega Forge". He started to have a feel for that Squad. He became a clone after that. He followed the Republic. He was only against Droids then. Then came the Battle of Ryloth. He leaded a Y-wing Squad into safety after a ambush.He went back and was happy to find his Leader "Leven Taazer" in safety. Umbara and Happiness. Later on, he became a General of the Squad. Months passed and then the Battle of Umbara came. He battled with his Squad. He also battled alone. He battled with friends, such as Surge Pyromaster and Caden Dusktech. Davik and the General of Elite Omega Forge (anton bucker, blasty tanker, clone191 blast, deno walker, and john infrashiver) came upon a Old Jedi Temple or Prison on Umbara. It had the Sith symbol and Jedi. Davik and the Squad went away and fought the Shadow Warriors and Droids. One day, Davik was shot and he had to take a break. It was Christmas Eve and he visited a old friend and bought him a Daghee Lightsaber. He was happy he joined the Republic. (Yet hates Dark Nebula) The impossible. Davik alone attacked a Droid base. After he defeated the Droids in the Training Room, he found himself at the bridge.He defeated all the Droids and he found a person tied up. "Mother?" Davik said. It was his mother tied up. They escaped the ship and Davik brought his mother to Dantoine to live there. (Sadly, his Mother died; before the Clones got Stormtrooper armor, Vader commanded a attack there to kill a Jedi and they killed Davik's mother.) Losing light. Davik went on a mission to Ryloth; Droids were invading. He had gotten a Speeder and got to Lessu. Hyena Bombers started bombing the city. Davik tried to avoid as much destroyed buildings and bombs as much as he could. Then behind him a building collapsed on him. He was then found by Twi'leks and brought him to a Medic. Back to life. Davik woke up at a Republic Base. He had been revived from the building. "I'm the one who was there to find you." said Jedi Master Ferroda. "I can't believe I survived." said Davik surprised. He got up."What happened to Lessu?" said Davik worried. "Burnt to the ground." said Ferroda. "No..." said Davik The battle rages on. After the wound Davik had gotten, he's back at Umbara fighting. "Men, are you alright out there?" said Leven Taazer (The Leader) on Umbara. "Wait, where's Davik?!" he said, scared. "I'm alright sir, I'm fine. Just taking out a few Shadow warriors and Droids." said Davik. "Is everything alright?" said john infrashiver. "Yes." said Davik Near death. Davik had a Mission on Ryloth again and he was fighting off droids. He was fighting alone. After all the droids had been defeated. Davik started walking back to his Starfighter he took from a dead Jedi. (The council allowed that.)While he was walking he heard gun fire. He looked back and saw a General of the Squad Elite Omega Forge: john infrashiver. Davik went to help, grabbed his gun, and went back to help. John looked wounded a lot. After they defeated all the Droids, Davik turned around and was shot and nearly killed after a shot in the stomach from a IG assassin Droid. Davik destroyed the Droid, yet had to get a medic. Luckily, John was a medic and healed Davik. Davik got in his Starfighter and gave John a lift to his Gunship with the rest of the Generals and a Commander piloting the Gunship. Davik flew away from Ryloth, to his home-planet of Mustafar. Returning to Mustafar. After Davik arrived at Mustafar, he saw a army of Droids. He hid and waited for them to pass. They wouldn't pass so Davik shot above, yet they didn't move. "Maybe they were switched off..." muttered Davik. Davik went and hid past rock from rock until he passed them. Davik sensed something wrong; he looked past a rock and there was a Zygerrian army. "Why would Zygerrians be here?" Davik asked himself. He looked behind them and there was a huge cage."GRRRAAA!!!" cried the beast. All Zygerrians ran but the one who was giving a speech. The beast got out and ate the Zygerrian. The beast was a Rancor. Davik ran but the Rancor spotted him. Davik started shooting at it with his hunting rifle and shot it until it died. He ran with no weapons out, then he bumped into something. The Zygerrian Queen. Talking with the Queen. "Tell me, why are you here?" said Davik. "I am here to take over this planet! Take it's people and make them slaves!" said the Queen. "But not much people live here, this was my home planet. Please don't! My people are starving on this planet of Mustafar!" said Davik, worried. "We will give them food, then." said the Queen. "Thank you!" said Davik. A Zygerrian Guard appeared. "Is anything wrong, my queen?" said the Guard. "No, go back with the rest." said the Queen. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you my name. Davik Cloudcruiser. Yours?" asked Davik. "I don't want to say it right now. But you saved us from the Rancor... how will we repay you? May you live on our home planet of Zygerria?" asked the Queen. "No, I have a Squad I am in. I can't abandon them. We will meet on Zygerria in a few weeks. OK?" asked Davik. "Alright." said the Queen. A promise is a promise. As promised, Davik went to Zygerria to see the Queen. Davik went to the palace and confronted the Queen. "Hello Zygerrian Queen." said Davik. "Hello Davik." said the Queen."Guards." said the Queen. Eight guards showed up: one half with Electro Staffs, the other half with Electro Whips. "Now." said the Queen. Davik got his Lightsaber out and started battling the Zygerrians. He defeated the ones with Electro Staffs. He couldn't beat the Electro Whips with his Lightsaber so he got out his Hunting Rifle and shot the other four Zygerrians. "Impressive." said the Queen, honestly. "Wait, did you plan this out?" asked Davik. "Yes. And you fell into my trap." said the Queen. Davik got his Lightsaber out again and jumped above from the trap door when it opened up. He got out and ran to his Starfighter and flew back to the Jedi Temple. Meeting with the Council. Davik went to the Council to ask them something about all his hard work with a Lightsaber. Although he wasn't in the Council, he wanted to ask if they woul let him be a Jedi Master. Although he was a Jedi Knight right now, he was 32 when he asked them. "Well, you should since you've been with the temple since you were two." said Mace. "Jedi Master, you should have now by." said Master Yoda. "I agree." said Ki-Adi. "You shall be a Jedi Master now." said the rest of the Council. Then after Davik had the title Jedi Master, he flew his Starfighter to his fathers home planet of Ryloth. Davik's father. Davik landed his Red and Black Starfighter at his (dead) fathers Landing Pad. When he arrived at Lessu (after rebuilt) he saw no one on the streets, kids looking out blinds and closing them, and weird footsteps. He sensed Droidekas near and he looked from the rooftops and sheilded sniper Droidekas started shooting at him. He deflected the bullets at there weak points and ran to a man tied up. "Son?" It was Daviks father. Davik got him in his Starfighter and took him to Dantooine and he met with Davik's mother. Battle of Cato Neiomdia. Davik went to Cato Neiomdia for a special mission. He was ordered to meet up with the Troopers X1 and X2. They started battling for Cato Neiomdia."Droids, at the left flank! AAT right flank!" yelled General X1 to the Clones. "Brother! Look out! Droids being dropped from the gunship above!" yelled X2. Davik shot at the gunship. The gunship barely had dents until Davik got his Rocket Launcher out. He shot the ship and it fell right down. "Bingo!!" said Davik. Davik saw the console to switch off all the Droids. After he turned the console off Clones put detpacks near where Master Ferroda was. "Clones, what are you doing?" said Davik. "Order 66. All Jedi have betrayed the Republic. Your coming with us after we get Ferroda." said a Clone. "What?" said Davik. BANG!!!!!! The detpacks went off. "Get him!!!" yelled the Clone. Davik ran to Ferroda to protect. "Clones! Get Ferroda! Me and X2 have Davik." said X1. "X1? What are you doing? The Jedi didn't betray you!" said Davik angrily. Davik got his Lightsaber and wounded X1 in the side. "BROTHER!!!!" cried X2. X2 started shooting at Davik like mad. Davik saw his Starfighter, kicked the glass open. and jumped in and fled. Due to his actions, Ferroda was killed by X2. Rise of the Empire. After the end of Jedi Master Ferroda by X2, Davik went to Dantoine and found many Villagers armed with guns and came across a Jedi with a Clone Trooper. "X2? asked Davik. "Yes Davik?" asked X2. "Who is this?" asked a Jedi; still alive. "This is Davik Cloudcruiser, someone who nearly killed my evil brother, X1." said X2. "I am here. I thought there would be a invasion here."said Davik. "There was already a Squad of them here. They killed Anja and Kit Cloudcruiser. Were they your mother and father?" asked the Jedi. "Yes." said Davik. "I will never forgive Emperor Palpatine." (Darth Sidious) X2, Davik, and the Jedi started fighting off Clones. After they stopped for a bit, the man said: "Do you know who I am, X2?" he asked. "No." said X2. The Jedi took his hood off. "I never thought my own son would come to Dantooine. I'm Falon Grey. You are my son because I was wounded and taken to Kamino and the Kaminoans helped and duplicated my DNA into two Clones." said Falon. Black out. Davik, Falon, and X2 went behind the Village after they fought the Clones there. They defeated all the Clones at the spot where Davik had his Starfighter landed. They were anbushed and quickly defeated the Clones. Two LAATs landed and both held all Clones, one including X1. " BROTHER!!!" yelled X1 and he shot X2 down. Falon quickly hit X1 with his Lightsaber and X1 was forgiving and said he wouldn't work fopr the Empire and grabbed a spear and hit his father. The Clones shot at Davik and he went off with his R2 unit, 6R-0WL. Falon used the last of his powers and healed X2 after X1 took Falon's Lightsaber. From bad to worse. After X2 nearly died, Davik set off for Courascant. He went to the fallen Jedi Temple. He found Jedi body's laying on the ground. Davik went to the Council room. He heard footsteps. He saw Clones scouting for more Jedi at the Temple. Davik got a Silencer on his Hunting Rifle and shot them all. Davik fled the Temple and went to Ryloth. Clones were just invading and Davik killed them all. Davik left for Mustafar. Clones were there too. Davik hid behind a rock to hear what Commander of the Empire: Commander Cody was saying. A Clone thought he saw someone but he forgot about it. Davik turned on his Lightsaber and all the Clones heard. The Clones shot and almost killed Davik. Davik was born, and nearly killed on Mustafar. The process. The survivors on Mustafar found Davik and took him to a medic. The medic said that there would be a 1-100,000,000 chance of Survival. The medic got Davik in his Starship and blasted off to Kamino. The Kaminoans said yes to helping Davik and they took a few bits of DNA and made a final Clonbe that would work for the Rebel Alliance. They named him after Davik: Cloudcruiser. Davik, the medic, and Cloudcruiser, blasted back to Mustafar. Davik couldn't help but give Cloudcruiser Davik's old armor. Cloudcruiser shared the same face as Davik and they fought together for the Rebel Alliance. Solo Mission. Jedi Master Kota gave Davik orders to infilitrate a Emperial Base and plant Thermal Detonaters into it and destroy it. Davik flew to Dathimor and got out of his Starfighter. He found Imperials once he got out. He grabbed his hunting rifle and put a Silencer on it. He shot the Imperials one by one until--- "UL-543!!!" screamed a terrified Imperial Officer. The Officer spotted Davik before he had time to hide. The Imperial shot at Davik, yet missed, Davik acted like he was shot and then the Officer ran to see if he had a Lightsaber. Davik had hidden his lightsaber behind him and then the Officer was confused why there wasn't gun marks. Then Davik opened his eyes and decapitated the Officer. Davik then found a dead body of a Clone. he was confused that it wasn't ate by a Rancor, but Davik soon remembered the face. "Kit... my father... no, no! NO!!!" Davik started having a rampage and his eyes turned dark red and started destroying everything he saw, even his Starfighter. Stranded. Davik calmed down and realized he was stranded. He tryed to call Rahm Kota but he was on a Mission as well. Davik then called Master Luke and Luke answered. He said he was in the middle of the Battle of Endor and Davik knew that was an important battle. He then called Surge Pyromaster. Surge said that he would be able to get Davik to Umbara as soon as he finds a dead Pantora body. He then said he would make his own army of Droids that would help the Rebelion. Davik then walked around. He asked himself "Will Surge get here before the--- no.... the Rancors?". Davik then got terrified when he heard a sound behind a tree. He looked behind the tree and saw Swoop Sniper. "Swoop?" Davik asked. "Yes Davik?" asked Swoop. "Oh! I just remembered! I was supposed to infilitrate the base! Sniper, would you like to help me?" asked Davik. "Of course... but call me Sniper." said Swoop, excitedly. They went off and Davik carved a hole in the base wall. Base Infilitration. A Imperial camera spotted Davik and Swoop as they entered the base. The Bunker was in a Red Alert. They saw Jawa bodys everywhere. Some had no eyes anymore. "Why would Imperials kill Jawas? And why were Jawas here on Dathomir?" Davik had many questions swirling in his mind. But then he saw waves of Imperials swarming him and Sniper. Davik grabbed his Quarzite pistols and started shooting rappidly. He realized Sniper had been taken by the Imperials. Anger Issues. Davik had gotten caried away with his emotions of anger that his friend had been taken. His eyes turned led, flames surrounded him, and he shot fire everywhere. He had became a nightmare. And that nightmare destroyed the room in a split second. He was surrounded by the all the bases troopers. Davik had blasted them so quickly, you didn't know what hit them. As Davik literally rocketed up out of the room, he left to get to his R2 unit to see if he had a message back from Surge, but yet to come up with a broken R2 unit. "We're coming." Davik was so depressed. "Was I born to die here?" he asked himself. Category:Male Characters Human|Member|General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Member Category:General Category:Humans Category:Scientist